For example, the technology disclosed in JP 2008-90664 A is mentioned as a technology for suppressing a contact between a vehicle and an obstacle (another vehicle or the like).
In the technology disclosed in JP 2008-90664 A, a travel direction of the vehicle at the time of starting moving the vehicle is predicted based on information of the vehicle at the time of parking the vehicle. Then, at the time of starting moving the vehicle, an image of the predicted travel direction of the vehicle is shown on a monitor from the images in which surroundings of the vehicle are captured.
In the technology disclosed in JP 2008-90664 A, however, when a factor of a contact between a vehicle and an obstacle is caused by an inappropriate driving manipulation such as a driver's misunderstanding, an incorrect manipulation, or the like, a problem that it is difficult to suppress the contact between the vehicle and the obstacle may occur.